Logen Neuf doigts
Logen Neuf doigts dit Le Neuf Sanglant, est un personnage récurrent de l´univers de Joe Abercrombie, on le retrouve notamment dans la trigolie La Premiére Loi, ainsi que dans Pays Rouge. Essayant de fuir un passé jonché de cadavre, Logen est le dernier guerrier Nordique dont le nom résonne encore dans les chants populaires, ultime écho d´une époque révolu. Présentation Logen Neuf Doigts est un exemple du guerrier Nordiste taillé pour, et par, le combat, grand, massif, le corp couvert de cicatrice laissées par d'innombrable affrontements. Comme les autres nordistes il a une peau blanche, des yeux bleues profonds, des cheveux longs rarement coiffés, et son nom est légérement courbé. Son corps témoigne d'une vie de violence et de combat quasi inninterrerompu. Il tire son nom de l'abscence de majeur à sa main gauche, son visage est déformé par des dizaines de cicatrices, de même que l'ensemble de son corp. Deux profondes cicatrices ressortent sur ce corps meurtire, l'une à l'estomac et l'autre dans le dos, laissé par un affrontement avec Harding Grim. Personalitée Tout au long de ses aventures, Logen apparait non pas comme une simple brute , mais comme un personnage complexe aux multiples facettes. C'est avant tout un combattant hors norme, il n'a en effet jamais perdu un seul duel, faisant de lui le combattant le plus redoutable du Cercle Monde, il est ainsi surnommé "Le roi des tueurs" par Crummock-i-Phail. Suivant le dicton de son père " on n,'a jamais assez de couteaux" Logen veille toujours à avoir plusieurs lames à sa dispositions. Mais il excelle également dans le maniement d'une grande quantité d'armes de combats au corps à corps, comme les haches, les épées etc. Neuf doigts semble néanmoins ne pas être adepte de l'utilisation des armes à portée, on ne le voit presque jamais utilisé d'arc ou arbalètes, armes pourtant communes dans tout le Cercle Monde. Malgré tout Logen est rongé par l'envie de laisser son passé sanglant derrière, ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimerait se persuader. En effet, Logen est connu et craint dans tout le Nord pour avoir, durant sa vie, tuer un nombre incalculable de personne, ennemie comme amie, avec ou sans raison valable. Ses victoires, il les doit bien évidement à son talent mais surtout grâce au Neuf Sanglant, une double personnalité qui se réveille lorsque le corp de Logen arrive à sa limite et/ou quand Logen combat. Quand le Neuf Sanglant ''apparait,, la personnalité de Logen disparait, remplacé par une personnalité démoniaque qui se décrit elle-même comme l'incarnation du ''Grand Niveleur, ''la Mort. Background Logen Neuf doigt a grandi dans un village du Nord, nommé Brynn, situé au Nord de la ville de High Places. Son père en était le chef avisé, dont Logen a gardé bon nombre de conseils qu'il essaie de respecter, avec plus ou moins de succés. C'est durant son adolescence que surgit pour la première fois le ''Neuf Sanglant, lors d'une dispute avec un amie, les deux comparses en viennent aux mains, et Logen tue de ses mains pour la première fois une personne, en étranglant son amie. Cette personnalité démoniaque ressurgira plusieurs années plus tard, lors d'un repas avec son père le Neuf Sanglant ''surgit sans raison apparente et il en fallut de peu pour que le père de Logen soit tué. Jeune adulte, Logen se marie avec une jeune femme du village et il semble que le jeune couple eut plusieurs enfants. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information sur cette époque, mais il semble qu'elle fut un des rares moments heureux et plus ou moins paisible de sa vie. Logen pratique à cette epoque l'escalade dans les montagnes qui surplombent son village, il devient un alpinistes aguérit, supportant l'effort des heures durant, ne souffrant que peu des températures froides que l'on rencontre dans ces contrées nordiques. Ce moment de paix malheureusement ne dura que peu de temps. En effet, les attaques des Shankas descendant des montagnes ne cessent de croitre tout au long de la période, craignant de ne pouvoir faire face plus longtemps aux assaults, le père de Logen envoit ce dernier demander de l'aide aux tribues proches . C'est alors que Logen rencontre Bethod, un chef de tribu aussi impitoyable qu'intelligent, très vite Bethod se rend compte du potentiel incroyable de Logen et accepte de préter main forte à son village à la condition que Logen s'engage à ses côtés comme champion et combatte pour lui ses rivaux. Alors qu'il retourne chez lui apportant l'aide tant désirée, Logen retrouve son village totalement dévasté, il n'y retrouve que les cadavres sans vie de sa famille et de ses amies. Commence alors la période qui vera se forger la légende du Neuf Sanglant. N'ayant plus de famille la seule raison de vivre de Logen devient la guerre et le sang, abondamment alimenté par les volontées expansionniste de Bethod, qui souhaite devenir Roi du Nord. Durant cette époque il combattra dans le ''cercle les plus grands guerriers du Nord, tous Homme Nommé ''de grande renommé, envoyé pour stopper l'avancée de Bethod. Logen les défera tous sans exeptions, certains comme Shama Sans Coeur mourront sous ses coups, mais d'autre terrassé spar la puissance du ''Neuf Sanglant rejoindront Logen comme chef de tribu; ainsi Dow Le noir, Tul Duru Tête de Tonnerre, Séquïa ou encore Harding Grim deviendront de fidèles amies et compagnons du Neuf Sanglant. Grâces aux victoires de Logen, Bethod devint le plus puissant chef de clan que le Nord n'est jamais eut, néanmoins, les relations entre les deux allis changèrent du tout au tout. Logen et ses compagnons seront d'ailleurs emprisonnés dans les goeles de Bethod, dans la ville de Carleon, avant d'être bannie pour toujours du Nord. Capacités Le Neuf Sanglant La question de la nature du Neuf Sanglant n'est pas tout à fait tranchée, Logen est-il habité par une puissance démoniaque ? Est il le receptacle d'un esprit de l'Autre Monde ou Logen est il simplement le sujet à un trouble de la personnalité ? Ni Abercrombie, ni Bayaz lui-même n'apporte d'explication ni de commentaire, si bien qu'il semble que le Neuf Sanglant soit tout simplement un dédoublement de personnalitée, sans connection à la magie. Néanmoins quelques élèments sèment le doute; le Neuf se décrit lui-même comme l'incarnation de la Mort, "du Grand Niveleur", envoyé sur terre pour envoyé à la boue les humains, il parait également que cet esprit tue en suivant une certaine manière de faire s'apparentant à des rituels, de plus il semble s'échapper de Logen une sensation de froid égale à celle que Ferro ressent lorsqu'elle touche la Graîne. Bien que les premières apparitions du Neuf soit totalement incontrolée, plus le temps passe et plus il semble que Logen acquière la capacité de controlé le réveil de la bête. Ainsi durant la trigolie de La Première Loi, ''Logen semble ne pas savoir quand se réveillera le ''Neuf Sanglant, bien qu'il sache pertinent qu'il se déclenchera un moment ou à un autre durant les phases de combat. C'est ainsi que durant le combat qui l'oppose au nouveau champion de Bethod, Fenris le Terrible, Logen est proche de la mort, le Neuf Sanglant se faisant espérer. Or bien plus tard, dans Pays Rouge, Logen semble en capacité de laisser le Neuf prendre possession de son corps quand il le souhaite. Malgrés tout Logen reste toujours incapable de contrôler sa double personnalité, lorsque cette personnalité assoiffée de sang se réveil, elle ne fait la différence entre rien ni personne, la simple différence qui existe pour elle sont les personnes mortes et les personnes qui vont mourir peu importe si elles sont des proches de Logen ou non. Ainsi il est proche de tuer son père pendant son adolescence, ou encore il aurait tué Farouche Sud '' sans l'intervention de plusieurs amies, alors qu'il la considère comme sa propre fille. Cela lui vaut d'avoir tué plusieurs de ses amies durant ses années de guerre aux cotés de Bethod, simplement parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur la trajectoire du ''Neuf , incarnation de la Mort, durant un combat. Bien que cette personnalité ne semble pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques particuliers, il semble que le corps de Logen soit insensible à la fatigue, aux coups et aux attaques d'armes en tout genre quand le '' Neuf'' soit réveillé. Il semble également que la force, l'endurrance et les réflexes de Logen atteignent des niveaux surhumains pendant ce lapse de temps, il devient alors un guerrier inarretable, pouvant se confronter à des puissances magiques comme Fenris Le Terrible l'envoyé de Khalul. Qu'importe la puissance ou le nombre adverse, le '' Neuf '' sanglant semble en capacité de stoppé à lui seul l'avancée d'une troupes de plusieurs dizaines de soldats chevronné sans difficulté. Parlez aux esprtis Logen possède un pouvoir particulier qu'il semble être le seul à posséder; appeller et discuter avec les Esprits. Ce pouvoir, dont il n'est que peu question, parait être quelques déprécié dans le Cercle Monde, et il semble que plus personne n'ait encore ce pouvoir, ainsi selon Bayaz, Logen serait le dernier humain à avoir ce pouvoir. Lors d'une des rares discussions entre Logen et des Esprits, nous apprennons que le Monde est en plein changement, et qu'avec la disparition de la magie les Esprits ne pourront bientôt plus répondre aux appels de Logen. Tristement nous ne connaissont presque rien de cette capacité, permet elle de manipuler ou de contrôler les Esprits? Peuvent ils être d'une quelconques aident dans le Monde physique ? Les Esprits ont ils un lien avec l'Autre Monde? J.Abercrombie ne donne aucun détail, simplement que le troisième fils d'Euz, Bedesh possédait également ce pouvoir. HistoryEdit Sharp Ends Edit In the short story Made a Monster (set before the trilogy when Logen is still Bethod's champion) it is obvious that Bethod fears the Bloody-Nine even when he is Logen's chief, and has only kept him alive until this point because he owes Logen a debt- he considered having him killed after he won a battle against the hillmen by climbing a cliff to kill them in an unassailable position, rather than letting Bethod talk. It is also obvious that Logen is ''a better man in the trilogy than he was when he fought alongside Bethod, as he is 'murder proud' as well as 'blood mad'. Bethod asks for Logen to give him Rattleneck's son. Logen is very reluctant to see the sense in this, seeming half mad, half stupid, but eventually agrees to Bethod's pleas. However after Bethod negotiates peace with Rattleneck, he goes to free his son and finds that the Bloody-Nine has killed him in a similar manner to how he later kills Cosca's men in ''Red Country. ''Logen asks Bethod whether Rattleneck will still want his son back, and so prevents there ever being peace in the North, though it is later shown that Bethod could not keep peace even without the Bloody-Nine. ''The Blade Itself Edit Logen becomes separated from his crew, when Shanka attack their camp, and he survives a fall off a cliff. With his friends surely dead, he strikes out alone. Logen speaks to the Spirits and learns that a Magus of the Old Time is seeking him. Eventually, he meets the Magus' apprentice Malacus Quai, a sickly-looking young man. As the pair journey toward the Great Northern Library, they are accosted by bandits. Logen springs into action and kills them all. However, Quai is now very ill from the difficult journey. Faced with the option of leaving him to die, Logen sets out carrying Quai on his back. At the library, Logen meets Bayaz but their discussion is short lived, when Bethod's son Calder arrives soon after. Calder demands that Bayaz attend his father Bethod and recognize him as King. Bayaz laughs at the petty kingling and chokes off his air with a wave of his hand, before letting him leave. The next morning, Bayaz announces to Logen that Bethod is coming himself, and declares the Northman needs a weapon. In the weapons room, Logen settles on a simple sword, which was made by the Master Maker himself. Bethod arrives with his eldest son Scale and sorceress Caurib. He demands to know where Bayaz stands in his planned war with The Union. After some verbal foreplay, Bayaz rejects Bethod’s overtures of friendship. The trio leave, but not before making threats. Logen, Bayaz, and Quai depart the library for Adua, but their pleasant journey takes a turn when Bethod's Northmen ambush them. Logen attacks and then they flee, only to be cornered again. However, Bayaz refuses to be taken, and promptly makes the trees around the explode with his Art. Arriving in Adua, the city stuns Logen by its size. One night, Logen wakes and encounters an icy apparition of his long dead wife Thelfi. However, Bayaz arrives and gets rid of the woman with his Art, as well as causing a gaping hole in the chambre wall. He declares it an Eater sent by Khalul, probably. The next day, Inquisitor Glokta comes to investigate the break-in. Logen recounts the night’s events, and how Bayaz caused the damage with his Art. When he questions Bayaz, Glokta accuses him of falsifying his claim to be the First of the Magi. Bayaz dares him to prove his theory. Logen, Bayaz, and Quai sit in the stands during the final of The Contest between Jezal dan Luthar and Bremer dan Gorst. Observing the pair, Logen declares Gorst the more dangerous. Bayaz offers a gentleman’s bet that Jezal will win. Despite Quai’s warning to never bet against a Magus, Logen agrees. During the fight, Bayaz manipulates Jezal’s performance with the Art, and with his help he rallies and defeats Gorst. Logen sneers at such foul play. At the victory banquet, Logen strikes up a conversation with Major West, discussing Bethod’s war-tactics. However, Arch Lector Sult plots to discredit the supposed Magus, by challenging Bayaz to prove his identity with the key to the House of the Maker. Bayaz removes the key from his robe; tomorrow he will open the ever closed House. Bayaz leads Logen, Jezal and Glokta to the House of the Maker. As the four men approach, all but Bayaz are crippled by a sense of dread. Bayaz unlocks the House like so much clockwork. The door opens to reveals a massive creepy space inside. Before they leave, Logen is tasked with carrying out a disconcertingly heavy box. Bayaz' party are joined by first Brother Longfoot, a renowned Navigator, and then Ferro Maljinn. After testing Ferro, Bayaz asks her to accompany them on the journey, eventually convincing her it’s her chance for revenge on the Gurkish. However, with the journey prepared, Ferro goes missing, and Bayaz sends Logen to track her down. He finds her surrounded by three Practicals, sent by Superior Goyle to learn more about Bayaz. Logen leaps to his new "friends" defence. As more Practicals appear, the pair flees up the remains of The Contest stands and across the rooftops of the Agriont. However, eventually they find themselves trapped and surrounded. Logen takes a beating, but his alter-ego emerges, the Bloody-Nine, and lays waste to the attackers. Afterwards, Ferro helps Logen back to Bayaz’ chambres. However, the Practicals have tracked them there, determined to arrest Ferro. Bayaz makes them change their minds by turning one of them to pink mist. The Magus then orders the group to help Logen to his feet, and leave … now. Before They Are Hanged Edit Logen Ninefingers and the rest of Bayaz’ intrepid band of heroes reach the city of Calcis in the Old Empire. He is recovering well from his wounds thanks for Ferro’s expert healing skills. They leave toward Darmium disguised as merchants. Out on the plain, Ferro becomes increasingly agitated by the nature of their mission and as night falls, she begins her escape. However, she’s gently stopped by Logen, who persuades her that together they can watch each other’s backs. As they journey, Logen laments the lack of meat, so Ferro shoots three birds with her stunning bow skills. Bayaz explains Ferro’s acumen is due to the Devil-Blood in her veins; she is a distant descendent of Demons. The lack of camaraderie weighs heavily on the Northman. In hopes of inspiring some interaction, he offers to sing some songs. Instead, Bayaz volunteers Quai to tell the history of the Old Empire. Logen smiles at what he’s wrought. Later, Bayaz announces that rather than Darmium, they’ll divert and cross the river Aos at the infamous city of Aulcus. No one is amused. Meanwhile, Ferro spies riders following them. They hides in some ruins as the riders pass, but later they find a massive log in their path. They encounter Finnius, the leader of the riders, sent by Emperor Cabrian to find them. Bayaz gets annoyed; the air ripples and men go flying, until he seems to lose control, the world bends and then suddenly rights itself, leaving the battle over, but Bayaz unconscious. Quai explains that using the Art is always a risk, and Bayaz will recover... probably. With Logen as the new leader, they continue towards Aulcus. They stop at an old ruin on a hill, and Ferro sees thirteen of the riders are still following them. They resolve to stay and fight. Despite being outnumbered Logen and Ferro use the terrain to win, however Jezal gets badly hurt. Later, Bayaz wakes after weeks of torpor, looking older than ever. At the outskirts of Aulcus, a battlefield littered with dead bodies rises around them. The magus Zacharus strides toward them, claiming the dead are the work of his protégé Goltus. Zacharus tries to deter Bayaz from his dangerous plan, but Bayaz refuses. Zacharus leaves them saying that he hopes they fails. Soon they arrive at Aulcus. The city stuns them, the jewel of cities, but nothing lives there, not even birds. Before continuing, Bayaz tells them of a hill south of the city with a temple, which will be their rendezvous should they be separated. They ride through the city in silence brought on by the desolation. The Magus guides them to a massive domed structure, the Imperial Senate of Aulcus. As they explore, Logen smells something and recognizes the stink of Shanka. As they flee, more and more flatheads emerge from the shadows. About to be overwhelmed, Bayaz reaches into The Other Side and causes the buildings around them to collapse. However, Logen and Ferro fall into a rent in the earth. Logen and Ferro find themselves in tunnels beneath the city. As Ferro leads Logen through the darkness, they come across a massive cavern full of Shanka working at forges. Before Logen can stop himself, his rage grows. And then there is nothing but the Bloody-Nine. Logen and Ferro escape the city through an underground river. When darkness falls, Ferro stops them in a ruin. Logen offers Ferro his filthy coat since she's clearly unused to the cold. Her response catches him off guard, when she asks if he’d like to fuck. Logen sputters, but before Ferro can take it back, he recovers and suggests they get a little closer. The next morning, the two are awkward with each other, but eventually make it to the rendezvous. Reunited, Bayaz leads them from Aulcus over the Broken Mountains to the Great Western Library. Inside Cawneil welcomes them, and invites them to dinner. However, the food is poor and the company rancid. Cawneil reminds Bayaz of his failings, of when he left her for Tolomei, and when his actions led to Tolomei’s death. Bayaz calls her a fool for hiding away at the edge of the world. There is a long and sordid history between these two. Bayaz asks about the boat that will take them to Shabulyan, a duty commanded by Juvens of Cawneil. Bayaz’s crew sail to the desolate rocky island of Shabulyan at the edge of the world. They find a cave, and huddled around a meagre fire, Logen drinks some liquor to draw the Spirit. It arrives and offers Ferro the stone from its stomach that Juvens gave it centuries ago. Its duty done, the Spirit fades away. Bayaz investigates the stone and flies into a rage; this is not the Seed, but a trick of Kanedias to keep the power for himself. Bayaz declares the journey a failure. Back aboard the boat, Logen and Ferro consider their future. Neither is capable of making the first move and rather than take what pleasure they can in one another, they drive each other away. Last Argument of Kings Edit Logen returns to The North and the First Northern War to settle his score with Bethod. He makes his way from Uffrith to the frontline. Arriving at the main Union Army camp, he learns that there are already three-hundred rebel Northmen, led by The Dogman. Ninefingers arrives while the men are gathered around the long-fire, to the amazement of all his old crew. Tul Duru and Dogman greet him warmly, while Grim is him usual taciturn self, however Dow seems less than pleased he's alive. Dogman tries to offer him the chief’s position but Ninefingers declines; it’s Dogman’s turn. When he notices Caul Shivers staring at him, Logen makes an effort to make it right with him but its clear Rattleneck's son possesses a level of animosity that will not go away easily. Soon they encounter the hillman Crummock-i-Phail, and come up with a plan to lure Bethod into a trap in the High Places, using his hatred of Logen, Crummock, and the others. Logen leads the crew on the walls during the seven days of bloody siege, repelling multiple attacks by Shanka and Easterners. On the seventh day, Bethod sends him best, his well-disciplined Carls, who finally breach the gate. Unable to stem the tide, Logen goes down in the crush of bodies. Tul Duru tries to lift him to safety, however the Bloody-Nine has taken hold. Through a bloody smile, the Bloody-Nine cuts his throat and takes his sword. The Bloody-Nine starts dealing death, even killing one of Crummock's young sons. Reaching the gate, he sees in the distance that The Union have finally arrived and routed Bethod's army. Bethod himself escapes the rout and takes refuge in Carleon, surrounded by The Union, the rebel Northmen, and Crummock's hillmen. To end the siege, Logen offers Bethod a duel with Fenris the Feared. Before accepting, the King of the Northmen delivers some home truths: it was Logen’s desire for blood that forced Bethod to put on the crown. Before the duel, Ninefingers learns something of the Feared's past from the Spirits, and leave the unwelcome parting words, he cannot win. In the circle, Ninefingers holds his own despite the Feared’s immense size, however the monster’s blue side is invulnerable. The fight seems to turn in Logen’s favour, when his alter-ego emerges, until the Feared gets him in a bear hug. Even with all of the Bloody-Nine's rage, the Feared begins to crush him. In the meantime, Dogman, Grim and Dow have managed to kill the sorceress Caurib, and the Feared’s strength immediately weakens. The Bloody-Nine gets an arm loose, and stabs the giant through his blue side, into the vulnerable flesh beyond. With Bethod's champion dead, Logen climbs to the walls of Carleon and kills Bethod. The gathered masses below declare Logen the new King O’ the North. King Logen insists on going south to help The Union repel the Gurkish invasion of Midderland in the Battle of Adua, leaving Black Dow behind to hunt down Bethod's sons. Many of the war-weary Northmen go reluctantly. The Northmen attack the city from the northeast, and make their way towards the Inner City. As they enter the Agriont, Logen with Dogman, Shivers and Grim faced off against an Eater. The Eater is eventually overwhelmed by numbers, and killed by Logen, but Grim is mortally injured and dies in the Dogman’s arms. Afterwards, even Logen has never seen death and destruction on the scale of Adua. Also, Ferro has been altered by her exposure to The Seed, and disappears south. When Ninefingers confronts Bayaz, the Magus' blithe indifference infuriates the Northman. Logen snarls that he’s done with him. In the end, Logen returns to The North, only for Black Dow to betray him, and together with Scale and Calder, they try to kill him. Outnumbered, Ninefingers hurls himself out of the window, and plunges down into the river far below, much as he had the very first time we met him. It is unknown whether he survived until Red Country. Red Country Edit In Red Country a nine-fingered Northman, revealed to have once been King of the North, has reappeared in a far corner of the world with little connection to the Union, as a meek farmer by the name of Lamb. His step-children are stolen, setting in motion the story-arc of the novel. He and his step-daughter, Shy, join a fellowship and track the captors across the Far Country. On the way, Lamb kills a set of Ghosts, including Sangeed. The fellowship arrives in Crease. The Mayor of Crease agrees to help Lamb and Shy find the children if Lamb fights to the death in the ring with Papa Ring's champion, Glama Golden. Golden fights Lamb and initially has the upper-hand. However, Golden recognizes who Lamb really is when Lamb, now transformed into the Bloody-Nine, begins laughing at him soft and low, despite the blood drooling from his mouth. He then shows Golden that he has nine fingers. Golden realizes that there is no way he can win. A spreading fire then plunges the town into chaos. Lamb and Shy track the children as far as Ashranc. Lamb is possessed by the "Great Leveler" once again when fighting Waerdinur. Lamb attempts to kill Ro with a metal bar but Waerdinur flings himself in the way. Lamb is then re-strained and returns back to normal once again. On the way back to Crease, Lamb decides to go back and rescue Savian, who has been identified as the rebel leader Conthus. Lamb manages to free Savian from the Practicals guarding him but the two become trapped in a building. Together, they hold off several of Cosca's mercenaries. Lamb piles up the severed heads of the dead mercenaries on a table and flings them out of the windows at Cosca. Cosca sends in Jubair, but Jubair meets the same fate as the previous mercenaries and is killed by Lamb. Lamb manages to escape and meets up with Shy in Crease. Upon their return to Squaredeal, Shivers confronts Lamb, the nine-fingered man he has been searching for, but opts not to duel with Lamb. Shivers decides to tell everyone back north that the nine-fingered man is back to the mud. Shivers then rides out of town. Lamb tells Shy and the children he must be leaving too, taking his troubles with him. He says bye to them and rides off into the sunset. Illustratio __LIENNOUVELLESECTION__ __FORCERSOMMAIRE__